Leader For a Day
by Jeysie
Summary: Megatron hands over the reins to Starscream for a day in the hopes of teaching him a lesson about what it really means to lead the Decepticons. Sunbowverse continuity.


_Opening __Note: My entry for the May edition of a monthly fan-run short story contest on IDW Publishing's forums. The character prompt was for Megatron & Starscream._

* * *

"...would have gone better with a _true_ leader. Myself, for instance..."

Megatron entertained the mental image of Starscream's torso bearing a large fusion cannon hole through it. If the cretin only knew what it _really_ meant to be...

...now **that** was an idea...

"For once, Starscream, you might actually be right."

"...lead the Decepticons into a new era... wait, what?"

"It's possible you might be a better leader."

Starscream initially gaped disbelievingly, but eventually crossed his arms smugly. "Nice to see you finally recognize who is the _superior_ leader."

"I said 'might'. I propose a challenge: you lead for one day. If you do a better job, I will step aside permanently."

"Fair enough. I assure you the others will not be disappointed, though **you** might be."

"On the contrary, I believe I will find this highly entertaining."

* * *

Megatron tracked the hands sifting through the datapad-laden desktop, as he himself polished his cannon. Starscream would frequently read a datapad, grimace, and toss it over his shoulder. The clatter from the growing pile on the floor was accompanied by a stream of intercom chatter...

"Starscream? Misfire accidentally shot the targeting instructor again."  
"I need to come back tomorrow, don't I?"  
"...urk... medic..."

Starscream groaned and thumbed his comm. "Hook? I order you to get over to the targeting range right now."

"I _am_ terribly sorry, but I am currently repairing the Stunticons after one of their little 'demolition derbies'."

"Well, hurry it up, then!"

The next datapad sailed full-speed across the room.

"Require any assistance?"

"I'm **fine**."

"Suit yourself." Megatron buffed a smudge.

* * *

The incoming procession amused Megatron greatly. There was Astrotrain holding a strawberry and eyeing it distastefully, and Vortex shaking lemon meringue from his rotors. The others also sported a variety of food products, except for Octane, who instead was gingerly prying a spatula from his finger.

Rumble and Frenzy shuffled past, their heads glued together by a mass of fruit jelly. "I **told** him. You don't _mess_ with those 'soccer mom' fleshies!"

"I know, Bro, I know."

Starscream showed up at the end, scooping frosting from his cockpit with a grimace. Megatron merely leaned against a wall and smiled knowingly, receiving a snarl and a rude gesture in response as the would-be leader walked past.

* * *

"I'm the best one to use this."  
"No, it's definitely me."  
"Look, _partner_, this one's mine."  
"**I** want it!"  
"No, **mine**!"  
"Mine!"

"What _are_ you idiots arguing about?"

Runabout looked up. "Hey, can you decide who gets this whatchamacallit we stole?"

"Sure, I'll decide." Starscream casted about, grabbed Blitzwing's sword as he passed by ("Hey!") and cut the device in half, leaving each Battlecharger holding a sparking piece. "There. Now shut up!" He returned the "borrowed" weapon and kept going, cries of "Jerk!" and "Scraphead!" following after him until the office door closed.

Megatron smiled from behind the desk. "Well? You've been leader for a day. What do you think?"

"I think... leading this group is worse than herding petrorabbits! They talk back, don't follow orders..."

"So you admit you aren't a 'superior leader', then?"

"Of course not!" Starscream sneered. "Obviously they're only incompetent and insubordinate due to inferior leadership in the past! If **I'd** led them from the start..."

Megatron powered up and aimed his fusion cannon. "Just get out of here, Starscream." The jet looked for a moment as if he might continue ranting, but finally turned with a snarl and left. Megatron sighed and swept the remaining datapads from the desk before resting his arms on it.

Well, at least he had gotten an entertaining day off...

* * *

_Closing Note: Based on a conversation with a fellow TF fan that I had at one point regards Starscream. In it, I noted that I thought Starscream was more in love with the **idea** of being in charge, and probably wouldn't really enjoy the actuality of it. So I thought that maybe a little snippet of Starscream getting to be leader for a day while Megatron got to sit and observe might be kind of fun._


End file.
